


Picnic (Nanny Crowleyx GardenerAziraphale-Kid Warlock)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Picnic (Nanny Crowleyx GardenerAziraphale-Kid Warlock)

It was the first perfect day Nanny Ashtoreth just so happened to know was coming soon and with Brother Francis' help, prepared a picnic surprise for Warlock, their secret Godson~

They were to be pulling him either to the side of Holy or the side of Hell but…

As Nanny Crowley looked into the child's toy strewed room, she couldn't dare even see him as a bloodthirsty monster… Sure he still DESPISED his greens and naps but….. His smiles and laughter were contagious~

And Gardner Aziraphale watched him study things, sometimes as only kids would do be it killing a bug, finding something dead, or pulling things apart YET there wasn't evil intent!

Today, a fine beautiful day, was going to be spent as a family~ No lessons on Good or Evil, no lessons of sign language nor about stars nor rulers! Just warm sun, blue skies, and sandwiches in the park~

"Morn'in Nanny~" Warlock greeted, hugging Crowley happily when he was awoken, Crowley lifting him easily with just the boys young arms around her neck and cradled him within his arms with a warm nose boop, "Morning my dear~"

"Today looks lovely! Can we play in the garden before my lessons, please, please?" Warlock asked, big brown eyes wide which melted Crowley's 'cold Demonic heart' to jelly.

"I have one better-" He said and put the boy down, "Get into your uniform and instead of classes, we'll have a bit of an outdoors field trip, hum?"

"Truly, Nanny?" Warlock asked then clapped and rushed to his clothes chest when Crowley gave him a sweet smile and nod in yes.

Once dressed and given a fruit for breakfast, hand in tiny hand, Warlock walkes politely beside his Nanny as she leads them to the close by park which just sooo happened to be occupied by-

"My word, fancy seeing you here young Warlock~" Gardener Aziraphale greeted as with a gentle nudge forward, Warlock charged towards the farmer styled man and hugged him in greeting.

"This is lovely! Nanny, look, its Brother Francis!"

"So it seems, dear~" Crowley spoke, standing there calmly, hands upon the umbrella topper, watching as Warlock spotted the basket and blanket by Brother Francis and smiled as he asked both ways, sign and spoken, "Having a picnic, Brother Francis?"

"As a matter'o fact, I am!" He says and looks behind him, Warlock followed and beamed as his eyes leading him to Nanny Ashtoreth!

"Surprise dear~"

"Oooh, ohh Nanny! Thank you!!!" Warlock cried happily, wrapping his small arms around her front, Nanny Crowley hugging him smiling happily as she spun them together close to Aziraphale and the picnic setup.

-

The day was spent in joyful bliss. Warlock learned how ducks feathers seemed to repel water, and how fish actually breathed in water AND air!

He learned how flowers and trees grew, because birds took the seeds and bumblebees the pollen!

He didn't even care that he wasn't to be learning anything, because this was hands on and fun, especially with Nanny AND Brother Francis!

And though the two adults TRIED to hide it, Warlock knew they were smitten with each other~ The way Nanny took looks to Brother Francis as he taught him about the garden, or how Brother Francis snuck a rose to his Nanny when he was doing piano~

They weren't his mum and da, and this made it better! He KNEW this was love! They smiled at him, hugged him, did things with him, loved him as much as they loved each other~

Secretly, Warlock wished THEY'D be his parents…

He wouldn't care about not having money if his wish came true! He was always so lonely and sad when his parents WERE home because they were always so busy doing work to play, listen, care…

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Nanny asked him softly and he found he was starting to cry.

"Oh.. Um.. Allergies…" He replied, wiping his nose on his uniform cuff.

"Now dear," Crowley tutted, pulling him over, suddenly with a hankie in her hand, cleaning his runny nose, "You know how I don't like lying!"

Warlock sniffled and whimpered, "IwantyouandBrotherFrancistobemymumandda!" Then cried heavily into his Nannies chest.

Both Aziraphale and Crowley looked at one another with broken hearts and set upon treating Warlock and his sorrows as only true loving parental figures could.

"Now, now dear, what do we say to tears?" Nanny asked and Warlock went silent, an eye peeking out from her chest.

"Lords don't cry they laugh at suffering?"

Aziraphale gave a look and said in Crowley's place, the man giving the gardner a dirty look, "No, no, young master Warlock! What we say to tears is we're still strong but have been so too long~"

These random comments the two made always made Warlock chuckle silently.

From Nannies weird lullaby about blood, pain, brains, to Brother Francis' holy spirit of everything, it was something funny and he smiled.

"Both are good, now, no," Nanny said before hugging him close and asked, "We laugh yes, but not at suffering, but how?"

Aziraphale stared, confused then smiled softly as Warlock roared and tickled his Nannies arm, said Nanny toppled over laughing then began to tickle him back along his sides.

Suddenly, Aziraphale found himself the 'victim' of a tickle attack as Warlock and Crowley dive bombed him whilst he was lost in thought, the three laughing loudly and happily as each had a turn being 'tortured' by tickles~

-

By evening, the service men came along, showing their time with Warlock was done and so, sadly, the three having been eating ice cream as they watched the sun set upon the lake with the ducks swimming along gracefully along its surface, Nanny gave Warlock a big hug and kiss goodbye and good night, his mum and da were home if the men came all the way out for him and he sighed, hugging Brother Francis next.

"We'll do this again soon, master Warlock, promise~" Aziraphale winked then tapped the young boys nose before looking to his Nanny who smiled gently assured, "Maybe if we can get that piano piece done before the week is out, we can have a walk in the park again, hows that sound?"

"Sounds grand~" Warlock breathed, hugging his Nanny deeply and gained one just as deeply back.

"I love you, mum.."

Crowley froze, stiff, Aziraphale was about to comment when he was hugged a last time and told, "Love you, da.." Then was left staring as Crowley as Warlock approached the service men slowly, head low and was lead back towards home-

Suddenly, seeing tears drip down Crowley's cheeks, Aziraphale shivered with love as the 'hard hearted Demon' called out without care, "Love you too, my dear Warlock~"

Warlock turned with a huge smile, then a glowing one as Aziraphale gave a loving smile and wave goodbye and with his head held high once again, he walked home with love in his heart no matter how much his birth mum and da ignored him~

-

"Crowley…" Aziraphale whispered as darkness spread as the sun vanished behind the edge of the world.

"Quiet..Just.." Crowley whimpered tightly only to break as he felt the Angel hug him close and broke out weakly, hand over his mouth, "I can't… He...can't be.. I don't WANT him to be…"

"I know Dear Boy," Aziraphale whispered before pulling Crowley closer, rubbing his trembling back as his sobs grew louder, his eyes looking to the heavens as he replied, "Neither do I-"


End file.
